Kiss With A Fist
by SallySimpson
Summary: O que um homem apaixonado não faz?


KISS WITH A FIST

O que um homem apaixonado não faz, me diz?

Se essa mulher me pede pra pular de uma ponte, eu pulo. Claro que vai rolar um Feitiço de Amortecimento e tudo o mais, mas é o significado da coisa que vale.

E sabe o que é o pior de tudo?

Ela sabe disso.

Não sei como ela descobriu - eu é que não ia ser idiota de contar -, mas um dia estávamos com o mesmo peso na balança de poder do relacionamento. E então, eu pisquei os olhos e ela estava infinitamente mais poderosa do que eu. Eu também tenho (algum) poder, mas não é nada comparado ao que ela tem.

Quer um exemplo?

Uma vez ela se atrasou por duas (DUAS!) horas para um encontro comigo, e nem deu notícias. Eu já estava surtando de preocupação, achando que tinha acontecido algo no caminho, que ela tinha sido assaltada, seqüestrada, atropelada, ou sei lá o que, quando ela me chega na maior calma, sorrindo tranquilamente. Perguntei para ela o que tinha acontecido, se estava tudo bem, falei que já estava quase chamando os aurores, e ela riu da minha cara! RIU-DA-MINHA-CARA! Ela me chamou de dramático e disse que tinha se atrasado porque o curvex dela quebrou e ela teve que ir comprar outro.

Eu juro que se eu tivesse uma arma naquele dia (e se eu soubesse como usá-la), eu atirava bem no meio daquele sorriso sonso dela.

Porém, eu tento olhar as coisas pelo lado positivo. Hoje, acho que posso me considerar o único homem heterossexual do mundo que sabe o que é e para que serve um curvex. Eu perguntei a ela o que era. Claro, porque primeiro eu achei que, se ela teve que sair correndo pra comprar outro, o negócio é item básico de sobrevivência.

Adivinha só, não é.

É só um treco pra curvar os cílios. Eu tentei ficar muito puto quando ela me contou, tentei brigar, fazer escândalo, jogar ela na frente de um ônibus, mas ela me subornou sexualmente.

Veio toda manhosa para o meu lado, começou a beijar meu pescoço, minha orelha, ficou gemendo bem baixinho no meu ouvido, e colocou a mão na minha barriga, mas bem embaixo, quase lá, e ficou arranhando de levinho. Eu não pude resistir. Lily sempre sabe como me controlar e me... incentivar a fazer as coisas do jeito dela.

Mas é sobre isso que eu estou falando.

Eu sou um nada nessa relação. Quando quero sair, meus amigos sempre perguntam "Tudo bem com a Lily?". Duvido que as amigas dela perguntem se está 'tudo bem comigo' caso ela sair. E confesso que temos o mesmo grupo de amigos e sempre saímos juntos, mas vocês entendem que isso tira a minha masculinidade?

Estar em um supermercado trouxa, às nove e quarenta da noite de uma quinta feira, porque Lily achou que o sanduíche que ela estava preparando ficaria mais gostoso com salame, é outro tipo de coisa que tira minha masculinidade.

Não que eu esteja em um supermercado trouxa, às nove e quarenta da noite de uma quinta feira, porque Lily achou que o sanduíche que ela estava preparando ficaria mais gostoso com salame, claro que não. Ela até pediu que eu fosse, mas, na vida de todo homem, chega uma hora que você tem que ser firme e dizer 'Não!'. Meu pai sempre me dizia isso e finalmente o meu momento chegou. Disse a Lily que não iria de maneira nenhuma ao supermercado só pra comprar um salame para ela. Ela disse 'tudo bem'. Foi à cozinha, ficou um tempo lá e, quando voltou à sala, entregou-me um papel com uma lista escrita.

- Que isso? - eu perguntei, pegando o papel.

- Uma lista de compras do supermercado. - ela respondeu e sentou-se ao meu lado. Eu a olhei.

- Tá. Por que você tá me dando isso?

- Você disse que não ia ao supermercado só para comprar salame, então eu fiz uma lista com tudo que eu preciso do supermercado.

- E? - eu ainda não estava entendendo aonde ela queria chegar.

- E que agora você não precisa ir ao supermercado só pra comprar salame, você pode comprar todas essas outras coisas aí.

Eu a encarei, incrédulo. Depois dei uma risada debochada.

- Até parece que eu vou ao mercado essa hora, sendo que você pode muito bem ir amanhã. - eu disse e joguei a lista na mesa de centro.

Lily se manteve imóvel.

- Eu acho melhor você ir. - ela estava séria. Eu nem dei bola.

- Não estou com vontade.

- Escuta o que eu 'tô te dizendo, James, eu acho melhor você ir.

Fiquei um pouco desconfiado, mas eu sou um homem com h maiúsculo, não ia ceder a qualquer ameaçazinha que ela me fizesse.

- E se eu não for? - eu a olhei, levantando uma sobrancelha. Ela deu um sorriso maléfico. Um leve arrepio percorreu minha espinha.

- Se você não for - ela começou a dizer, pegando um pedaço de pergaminho e uma pena que estavam na mesinha de centro e rabiscando algo nele - você vai ficar uma semana sem isso.

Ela disse e me mostrou o papel. Era um desenho de duas pessoas de palito, um homem e uma mulher (eu sabia distinguir porque uma parte do corpo do homem estava dentro de uma parte do corpo da mulher, se vocês entendem o que eu quero dizer), que representavam Lily e eu, muito mal feito. Não pude deixar de notar que ela tinha me desenhado completamente fora de proporção.

- Ei, eu sou bem maior que isso - eu disse, apontando para o papel.

- Isso é o que você pensa.

Eu fiquei sem palavras com essa calúnia.

E, então, aqui estou eu, às nove e quarenta da noite de uma quinta feira, em um supermercado trouxa, fazendo compras.

Agora, francamente, falando sério, de verdade, do fundo do meu coração, eu sou bem maior do que aquele desenho.

Estava passando pela prateleira das massas e indo em direção à sessão de frios para comprar o bendito salame de Lily quando ouço alguém me chamando. Fiquei em choque por um segundo, pensando quem diabos me conheceria num supermercado trouxa, mas logo reconheci a voz. O que não deixava a situação nem um pouco menos esquisita.

- Lily? O que diabos...

- Eu 'tava em casa sem fazer nada, e eu sabia que lerdo do jeito que você é ia demorar um ano pra voltar, então decidi vir também. - ela sorriu, olhando pro cesto com o que eu já tinha pegado na minha mão.

- Ok... - eu estava meio incerto ainda. Essa mulher é imprevisível.

- Olha, amostra de sorvete - ela disse, apontando para um stand no final do corredor. Ela caminhou até lá e eu a segui.

- Vocês gostariam de experimentar o sorvete...

- Eu quero! - Lily disse, mais alto que a mulher, pegando um potinho das mãos dela. A mulher ficou um segundo sem reação, assustada com a euforia de Lily, mas logo se recompôs, oferecendo-me um outro potinho, que eu aceitei e agradeci.

Antes de eu terminar de engolir minha primeira colherada, Lily já tinha terminado o potinho dela. Ela me olhou com aqueles olhos grandes, cheios de desejo pelo meu sorvete. Entreguei meu potinho a ela. Ela o terminou em menos de um minuto.

- Esse sorvete não é muito bom, não.

Encarei-a, sentindo minha língua coçar pra responder algo do tipo 'imagina se fosse', mas fiquei em silêncio. Meu lema é: 'Sorria e concorde'.

- Acho que eu enjoei de sorvete de creme.

- Isso era sorvete de nata, Lily.

- Claro que não, era de creme.

- A mulher falou nata, Lily.

- Ela não disse nata coisa nenhuma, que eu não ouvi.

- Também, coitada, você praticamente pulou no pescoço dela pra pegar o sorvete, ela até se assustou.

Lily parou de andar e me encarou. _Talvez_ eu tenha falado besteira.

- Você quer dizer alguma coisa com isso? - ela colocou as mãos na cintura.

- Eu? Dizer alguma coisa? Nunca, imagina! Eu nunca quero dizer nada.

- Ah, bom - ela disse e continuou a andar. Eu não consegui me controlar, quando vi, as palavras tinham saído da minha boca.

- Mas era sorvete de nata - eu disse baixo o suficiente para não ficar muito claro, mas alto o suficiente para que ela me ouvisse e entendesse. Acho que sou sado-masoquista.

- NÃO ERA, NÃO!

- Tudo bem, pode até não ser de nata, mas de creme com certeza que não era.

Ela parou de andar novamente e virou-se para mim, já nervosa.

- ERA SIM!

Eu fiquei em silêncio. Ela continuou me olhando com uma expressão zangada.

- O quê? 'Tô falando que era!

Eu me mantive quieto. Queria saber até onde a loucura dela ia.

- Se não fosse, eu não falava que era!

Nem me mexi.

- Vai querer discutir mesmo? Você não está sempre certo, meu amor, eu 'tô dizendo que era.

Eu podia vê-la ficando mais nervosa.

- Porra! Já disse que era! Pára com isso!!

- Eu não 'tô fazendo nada.

- Você é louco!

Ela quase gritou, e saiu andando, virando no próximo corredor. Eu a segui.

Continuamos andando pelos corredores, ela escolhia uma coisa ou outra, quando, de repente, ela virou bruscamente na minha direção, com os olhos arregalados e um sorriso gigante no rosto.

- Lily, o que...

Ela me interrompeu, empurrando-me por um outro corredor, deixando nosso carrinho de compras pra trás.

- Lily, o que...

- Cala a boca!

Eu obedeci, claro. Vai saber se ela tinha me empurrado pra esse canto para me matar? Era melhor não deixá-la mais irritada. Ela foi para a esquina dos corredores e olhou para o outro lado, escondendo o corpo. Chamou-me com o dedo e eu fui olhar também. Era um corredor normal, como qualquer outro corredor de supermercado trouxa que existe. Olhei pra baixo, em direção à Lily, e ela me olhou de volta, sorrindo largo, esperando a minha compreensão dos eventos.

- Lily, o que...

- James!!

- O queê!

Ela bufou e me empurrou de volta para o corredor.

- Você faz isso de propósito pra me irritar, né?

- Lily, meu amor, eu juro que não faço a mínima idéia do que você está falando.

- Vem cá - ela me puxou de novo para a esquina dos corredores e de novo olhamos para o outro corredor. Juro que eu não estou me fazendo de tapado, eu não faço a mínima idéia sobre o que está acontecendo aqui.

- Lily, eu...

- Merlin!

- Desculpa, mas você quer que eu faça o que...

- Cala a boca! - ela mandou e bufou mais uma vez - Olha aquele cara ali.

Ela apontou pra um cara comprando chás. Era um cara bem apessoado e eu me senti um pouco ofendido.

- Ah, eu não acredito! - eu respondi, levemente bravo.

- Nem eu!!! Olha como as coisas são. Tantos lugares no mundo...

Ela falou de um jeito meio sonhador, ainda sorrindo, e eu fiquei bravo de verdade. Endireitei-me, e fiquei na frente dela, sem me importar se o cara estava vendo ou não.

- Lily, tudo bem, eu entendo você se sentir atraída por outros caras, você é comprometida, mas não está morta, agora fazer isso na minha frente! Chamar-me pra ver o cara! Isso é muita falta de respeito. Eu sou o seu namorado, o seu melhor amigo, a pessoa que você mais pode confiar na sua vida, e você fica fazendo essas sacanagens comigo! Eu não mereço esse tipo de tratamento, eu sou homem, mas também tenho meus sentimen...

- James, cala a boca! - ela disse mais uma vez, e me puxou, escondendo-nos do cara.

- Lily, eu não vou calar a boca, não dessa vez, agora você passou dos limit...

- Do que você 'tá falando? - ela tinha uma expressão de tédio no rosto. Eu abri a boca em choque.

- Do que eu 'tô falando? Do que _eu '_tô falando? Da sua bacurinha pegando fogo por esse cara aí!

Foi a voz de ela abrir a boca. Ela gargalhou.

- James! Você não sabe quem é aquele cara?

- Bom, provavelmente meu substituto, né, você só deve 'tá esperando eu cair no sono ou...

- O Derek!

- Vocês se conhecem?!?!?! Lily, eu nunca pensei que você me trairia assim...

- O cara que a Mary gosta!

Por que ela sempre ignora o que eu falo? Juro, na maioria das vezes parece que estamos falando com duas pessoas diferentes.

Mas eu não ia brigar por isso agora, estava aliviado demais de descobrir que Lily não estava me traindo. Além do mais, ela não estava mais brava comigo (o bom de namorar mulher louca é isso, elas esquecem que estão bravas com você assim que algo mais interessante passa pela cabeça delas).

- Esse é o Derek? - eu perguntei, apontando para o cara, que estava do outro lado do corredor.

- É! - ela sorriu de novo.

- Eu achei que a Georgia gostava dele - perguntei, confuso. Ela franziu o cenho.

- A Georgia? A Georgia gosta do Sirius!

- Então por que ela terminou com ele?

- Ah, não sei, ela é louca, não quero nem me meter nessa história. - ela respondeu, virando os olhos.

Georgia e Sirius se pegavam de vez em quando e, do nada, a garota surtou e decidiu que não queria mais ver o cara nem pintado a ouro. Normalmente, eu caguei pra vida amorosa do Sirius (nunca consigo acompanhá-la), mas dessa vez eu tive que fazer algo. O cara ficou arrasado. Ainda está arrasado. Sempre que eu o vejo e pergunto como ele está, ele simplesmente dá de ombros e respira fundo. Eu me sinto quase violentado vendo uma cena dessas, é de provocar dor no coração do mais sem sentimentos.

Lily ficou séria, colocou um dedo na boca e começou a roer unha. Ela estava pensando.

- A gente precisa fazer alguma coisa.

- Fazer o quê? - ela estava séria.

- Não sei. Só sei que a Mary fala nesse cara o tempo inteiro, mas não sabe nada sobre ele.

- Eles não trabalham juntos, ou algo assim? Porque ela não vai simplesmente falar com ele? - ela me olhou, com aquele cara de quem está me achando um idiota.

- Eles fazem um curso juntos, no Ministério. E ela não pode simplesmente ir falar com ele - ela imitou minha voz.

- Por que não? Eu não teria me importado se você tivesse vindo falar comigo em Hogwarts. - eu disse, indo até a esquina dos corredores pra checar se Derek ainda estava lá. Ele estava.

- É, mas nem todos os caras são James Potter. - ela me seguiu e olhou também. Eu me endireitei.

- O que isso quer dizer?

- Quer dizer que tem caras que se sentem intimidados se uma garota dá o primeiro passo.

- Bom, esses caras são uns idiotas - eu respondi, e ela me olhou como se quisesse me comer com chocolate ali mesmo. Eu sorri, perguntando-me onde era o corredor dos chocolates.

Ela veio na minha direção, com aquele olhar, aquele boca vermelha e úmida, e eu já estava me animando.

- JÁ SEI! – ela gritou e se afastou de mim. Eu tomei um susto.

- Ai, Lily, não grita assim não, meu coração, pô.

- Vai lá falar com ele! – ela me disse entusiasmada e eu a olhei, estranhando.

- Falar o quê?

- Qualquer coisa! Chega nele e começa a puxar papo.

- Você quer que eu paquere o cara?

- Não é paquerar, James! Você chega assim como quem não quer nada e vai rondando a situação.

- Mas isso é paquerar, Lily!

- Não, criatura, paquerar é colocar uma entonação sexual em tudo que você fala, no jeito que você age, no jeito de olhar. Isso que você vai fazer você tem que fazer de uma maneira estritamente heterossexual, entendeu, porque até aí, vai saber se o cara gosta da fruta. Hoje em dia o mundo 'tá tão louco que dá pra desconfiar da própria sombra.

- Isso é verdade.

- Então, você senta do lado dele, puxa um papo aí qualquer...

- Que papo?

- Ah, não sei, um papo qualquer, essas coisas que os homens conversam...

- Quadribol?

- É, pode ser, mas você tem que direcionar a conversa para o tópico de mulheres, pra saber se ele tem uma namorada, ou um namorado, saber qual é a dele, entendeu?

- Entendi... Quer dizer, entendi mais ou menos, né, porque eu não sei como eu vou chegar num cara e puxar papo do nada sem parecer viado.

- É só falar de assuntos heterossexuais.

- Tipo quadribol? - eu repeti.

- Isso, tipo quadribol. Vai falando que o ataque do Puddlemere United é horrível, que o pessoal do Vespas de Wimbourne vai cair pra segunda divisão se continuar desse jeito...

- O Vespas de Wimbourne tá numa das melhores posições, Lily.

- É só um exemplo, James! Não é pra você falar exatamente o que eu estou te falando, é um exemplo, entendeu?!

- Ah, tá, entendi. Então é pra deixar a conversa fluir, né?

- Exatamente! Puxa um papo inicial qualquer e depois deixa a conversa fluir, mas, ó, tem que descobrir se o cara tem mulher, hein? Ou se pelo menos gosta de mulher, porque se a gente começa o esquema pra descobrir depois que ele morde a fronha, serão milhares de neurônios desperdiçados.

- Ah, tá, tudo bem, então. – eu respirei fundo, sem pensar direito. Porque, se eu começasse a pensar, ia achar tudo uma loucura e não ia fazer nada. Comecei a caminhar em direção ao cara, tentando não sair correndo para o outro lado.

Postei-me ao lado dele, na minha melhor pose heterossexual. Ele olhou na minha direção, eu fiquei nervoso, e peguei a primeira coisa que tinha na minha frente.

- Eu 'tô muito estressado. - eu disse, e ele me olhou de novo.

Concordou com a cabeça.

- Gosto de tomar chá pra relaxar. - olhei para ele, que deu um sorriso sem graça e voltou a escolher suas compras.

Ele andou um pouco para esquerda e eu andei também.

- Eu tomo um banho, faço um chá e fico bebendo, relaxando. - eu disse, sorri e olhei pra ele, que me olhava com o cenho franzido.

- Esse mundo caótico, ninguém é de ninguém, a gente fica muito estressado, né? - eu continuei, sem nem saber o que tava saindo da minha boca.

Ele assentiu levemente, ainda sorrindo sem graça. Andou mais um pouco pra esquerda e eu imitei seu movimento.

- Se a gente não tiver um tempo pra nós, pra relaxar, qual a graça da vida, não é mesmo? - eu disse e ele assentiu de novo. - Porque todo mundo tem que dizer chega uma hora, sabe? Dizer chega, eu quero relaxar! - eu sorri e olhei pra ele, que estava imóvel me olhando, parecendo estar com medo de se mexer e eu o atacar. - O que você faz pra relaxar? - eu perguntei, tentando ser amigável.

Ele pareceu assustado.

- Olha, nada contra, mas eu gosto de mulher.

Disse, e saiu andando depressa, sem nem olhar pra trás. Eu fiquei parado onde eu estava por uns segundos, tentando processar o que tinha acabado de acontecer. Lily veio em minha direção, ainda sorrindo largamente.

- E aí? - ela perguntou, animada. Eu pensei no que responder. Tinha que ser algo conciso, curto, porque eu não tinha descoberto merda nenhuma e se fosse inventar algo, ia acabar me confundindo e me dando mal. Mas tinha que ser longo o suficiente pra satisfazer a curiosidade dela.

- Ele não é gay. - eu respondi, sorrindo, animado. Ela deu um gritinho e me abraçou.

- Que demais! A Mary vai adorar as notícias! Obrigada, meu amor! - ela me deu um beijo.

Agora que ela estava satisfeita comigo, continuamos a fazer nossas compras, que pareciam não acabar nunca.

- James, esse cesto é muito pequeno, vai pegar um carrinho grande. - ela me disse, sem nem se virar, quando estávamos escolhendo que tipo de arroz levar pra casa. Eu mal podia acreditar nas palavras que tinham saído da boca dela.

- Sério?!

Já vou avisando aqui que eu NÃO sou infantil só porque gosto do carrinho, ok? Sirius e eu fazemos brincadeiras super maduras com ele.

- O carrinho é pra colocar as COMPRAS, não pra você ficar brincando, James.

- Lily, olha bem pra minha cara, eu sou um homem de vinte e três anos, até parece que vou ficar brincando com o carrinho do supermercado.

Eu disse de maneira superior e fui em direção ao lugar onde os carrinhos ficavam, tentando controlar minha animação enquanto ainda estivesse no campo de visão de Lily.

Avistei-os de longe, parados em fileira, um atrás do outro, como se estivessem me esperando, me chamando, pedindo por diversão. Caminhei até eles, com as mãos no bolso, com calma, como quem não quer nada... Quando minha mão alcançou a barra de metal do primeiro da fileira, meu coração bateu mais rápido. E então eu sentia o vento batendo no meu rosto, bagunçando meus cabelos enquanto eu apoiava os pés na parte de baixo do carrinho e dava um impulso, indo a toda velocidade pelos corredores do supermercado, gritando para que velhinhas e crianças saíssem do caminho, ignorando os xingamentos que recebia, sentindo a calma me invadir, o sorriso aumentar em meu rosto. Fechei os olhos por um segundo, saboreando aquele momento de glória.

Ledo engano.

Quando os abri novamente, pude ver ao fundo cabelos vermelhos acompanhados de olhos em fúria. E, então, tudo aconteceu muito rápido. Um outro carrinho apareceu, vindo da direita, o seu dono alheio ao que acontecia ao redor, conversando animadamente com um rapaz mais novo. O rapaz me olhou com os olhos arregalados, sabendo que o choque agora era iminente. Eu caí com tudo no chão, batendo com o osso do quadril no outro carrinho, e deslizando até uma prateleira com garrafas de água sanitária, que se espatifaram ao encontrar o chão, respingando em todos ao redor.

E esse foi o fim de James Potter.

Não, eu estou brincando.

Esse foi o quase-fim de James Potter.

Acho que Lily só não me matou porque tinham muitas testemunhas e ela tinha preguiça de apagar a memória de cada uma delas.

Levantei-me rapidamente e saí andando na direção contrária a que Lily estava, fingindo que a confusão não era comigo.

Quando virei no corredor de coisas para café da manhã, lá estava ela, em toda a sua ira, me encarando, de braços cruzados. Ela abriu a boca, e fechou novamente. Eu fiquei esperando ela conseguir juntar palavras suficientemente ofensivas que equivalessem à idiotice da situação que eu havia me metido, mas acho que ela estava tão brava que não conseguia pensar direito. Simplesmente descruzou os braços e saiu andando em direção aos frios.

Eu demorei alguns segundo para processar toda a situação e a segui, ficando a alguns passos de segurança atrás.

Ao chegar na fila dos frios e me postar atrás de Lily, ela estava conversando com a mulher da frente.

- Comprei um, 'tava verde.

- Ah, verde, horrível.

- Fritei, não saía nem fumaça, de tão verde.

- Não frita.

- Verde não frita, porque...

- 'Tá verde.

- 'Tá verde, é.

Peraí, eu estou em algum tipo de realidade alternativa ou isso de fato aconteceu? Que espécie de conversa era aquela?

Olhei pra Lily com uma expressão de confusão no rosto, esperando que ela sacasse a graça da situação, mas ela só me olhou feio e voltou a encarar a mulher. Chegou a nossa vez na fila, ela pediu o sagrado salame dela e eu continuei a seguindo, sem dizer nada, sem nem ousar respirar mais alto, porque eu ouvi dizer que é nesse estado que as pessoas malucas surtam e saem matando todo mundo. Elas estão super nervosas e um passo em falso já era, você 'tá batendo papo com Merlin.

Fizemos o resto das compras, ainda naquele silêncio agonizante, e estávamos na fila do caixa. Eu estava me sentindo mal já, uma angústia crescendo no meu peito, com aquela mulher calada, lançando-me olhares mortais.

A Lily é assim. Ela é esperta, ela tem um jeito de te fazer fraquejar que é incrível, quem me dera se eu também soubesse fazer.

Quando ela fica brava, ela faz escândalo. Quando ela fica muito brava, ela me ignora completamente. Fica me encarando, me medindo, vigiando cada movimento que eu faço num silencio gutural. Eu sinto seus olhos queimando a minha pele, sem exagero. Chega um momento que eu fico tão nervoso que não consigo nem fazer as coisas direito. Ela me faz sentir culpa até eu suplicar por perdão.

E, tenho que confessar, eu não estava muito longe da fase de 'suplicar por perdão'.

- O que 'tava verde? - eu perguntei, sorrindo, tentando quebrar o gelo e melhorar minha situação. Ela me olhou, apertando os olhos, e eu quase podia a ouvir se perguntando 'O que eu 'tô fazendo com esse cara?'

- O quê? - ela perguntou.

Nossa, foi melhor do que eu esperava. Achei que ela iria continuar me ignorando ou começar a gritar e me lançar azarações. Eu sorri mais abertamente.

- Você e aquela mulher conversando na fila dos frios. O que 'tava verde?

Yes! Eu pude ver a sombra de um sorriso passando por seu rosto. Conhecia Lily muito bem, era impossível que ela também não tivesse achado aquela conversa uma das coisas mais absurdas que já tinha ouvido na vida.

- Não sei, acho que era salame, mas não tenho certeza.

Agora ela estava se segurando pra não rir.

- Existe salame verde? - eu perguntei, inocentemente. Lily me olhou e soltou uma gargalhada. Não consigo nem descrever o que eu sinto quando a vejo rindo desse jeito. Ainda mais quando é de algo que eu disse. Meu peito enche de orgulho e meu coração fica leve.

- Não sei! - ela respondeu e continuou gargalhando. Eu comecei a rir também, nem sei o por que. Eu senti um alívio tão grande, uma felicidade tão completa, vendo a mulher da minha vida ali, numa fila de supermercado trouxa às onze e treze da noite de uma quinta feira, que não consegui me controlar. Peguei-a pela cintura com uma das mãos e com a outra passei delicadamente pelo seu rosto. Ela parou de rir e só ficou sorrindo, me olhando. Eu via naquele rosto, naqueles olhos e naquele sorriso, tudo o que eu precisava pra ser feliz e completo pra sempre. Era algo inimaginável de se dizer com palavras, esse sentimento que ela despertava em mim.

- Se quiserem ficar se amassando, vão pra casa!

Um homem atrás da gente gritou, interrompendo o momento quando eu estava a apenas milímetros de distância da boca dela.

Esse era o tipo de coisa que me deixava maluco em Hogwarts. Logo quando começamos a sair, os Marotos sempre davam um jeito de aparecer ou causar algo segundos antes de nos beijarmos. Um dia a Lily conseguiu pegar o Sirius na sua tentativa de fuga. Ele nunca mais fez isso.

Pagamos e empacotamos nossas compras e fomos em direção ao estacionamento do supermercado. Estava quase vazio, com um carro aqui outro ali. Fomos pro canto mais afastado, onde não tinha ninguém e ninguém podia nos ver. Coloquei as sacolas que eu estava segurando no chão e peguei Lily pela cintura, beijando-a com vontade.

- Sabe aquele desenho que eu fiz mais cedo? - ela perguntou, apanhando as sacolas que tinha jogado no chão enquanto eu a beijava.

- Sei. - eu respondi, também apanhando as minhas sacolas.

- Prepare-se, porque nós vamos ficar a noite inteira fazendo aquilo quando chegarmos em casa - ela disse, com um sorriso maroto.

Eu sorri de volta, já sentindo as pernas formigarem só imaginando aquele mulher nua na minha frente, aquele corpo só pra mim.

- Mal posso esperar - eu respondi.

Ela sorriu mais abertamente e pegou no meu braço. Eu ainda a olhava com desejo quando aparatamos de volta pra casa. Aquela seria uma ótima noite.


End file.
